


Lucky

by zombiegardener



Series: How Not to Tell Your Friends You're Dating [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, brogranes, inappropriate spongebob references, shance, surprise relationship reveals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiegardener/pseuds/zombiegardener
Summary: Shiro accidentally tells Keith that he's dating one of his frenemies from high school over a Saturday morning phone call, because how is this his life?





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, except that I was watching SpongeBob while making breakfast and it is Saturday morning. This is absolutely not what I should be doing right now, so I'm just posting it barely proofread, because I honestly don't even know.

"I'm currently questioning all of my life choices."

Shiro ignored Keith's snort of laughter and leaned against the kitchen cabinets. "Shut up. I am."

"Right." Keith's voice was laced with amusement, which kind of made Shiro want to smile back. "And why exactly are you questioning your life choices on a Saturday morning?"

Shiro glanced into the living room and sighed, not even bothering to suppress the fond smile that crossed his face. "Well, for starters I'm dating someone who's watching SpongeBob while eating breakfast. And giggling."

There was a pause while Keith probably processed this. Shiro let it extend, trailing his eyes over said person, who was curled up in the corner of the couch with tousled hair wearing one of Shiro's shirts and a pair of boxers. The shirt was too big and was falling off of his shoulders, and Shiro traced the dip of his collarbone and line of his shoulder with his eyes. He probably shouldn't be finding any of this hot when the background involved cartoon fish. Obviously something was wrong with him.

Lance glanced back at him, eyes shining and lips curved up in a knowing smile that made heat start coiling in his belly.

"She's not 7, is she?" Keith's sudden question made him start and almost drop the phone he'd forgotten he was holding. 

"Who?"

"The girl you're dating." The amusement was back, but Shiro was having a hard time focusing because Lance had turned back to the tv. The motion had extended the long line of his throat and bared the other collarbone, leaving the purple mark Shiro had left on his skin the night before visible. The sight blindsided him with a flash of possessiveness that he hadn't known he was capable of, and there was nothing like suddenly learning you had a new kink at 9 AM on a Saturday. Which was the only explanation he could reasonably extend to his absentminded answer to Keith's question.

"No, he's 21."

"He?"

The startled and slightly too loud tone of Keith's voice drew Shiro's attention away from Lance, because oh yeah. He had said that out loud, hadn't he? It wasn't that Keith didn't know he was attracted to men as well as women. It was more that men had always been more of a hook-up thing than a dating thing for him. And this wasn't really the way he'd planned to tell Keith he was dating anyone, much less another man, but what the hell.

"Um, yeah. He."

There was a slight pause again, but Shiro didn't let it worry him. Much. Keith often needed a second to process when he was hit with something unexpected. 

"Wow, okay. Is it serious?"

Keith's tone was hard to read, but he sounded more startled then anything. He risked a glance toward Lance, who was openly grinning at whatever was happening on the cartoon, long fingers wrapped around a cup of coffee, and felt his heart flutter, because no one should look this good while watching Nickelodeon. "Yeah, I think it is."

"Okay." There was another pause. "Wait, he's 21? Anyone I know?"

And there was another conversation that he should have seen coming, but apparently he was distracted this morning. Because yes, Keith did know Lance, and they hadn't told anyone they were dating because they wanted to see if there was even anything to tell. So he should probably talk to Lance about this first, but honestly, he already couldn't imagine his life without Lance in it and it had only been 2 months, and he didn't want to lie to his brother. He cleared his throat and sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening that he wasn't making a mistake. "Yeah, actually."

He was proud that his voice was remaining steady, but he still hestitated and tried to shoo down a flutter of nerves, because this wasn't how he'd pictured this morning going when he'd answered his phone.

"So are you going to tell me or make me guess?"

Shiro took a deep breath. "No, it's just... Do you remember Lance McClain?"

"Yes?" There was another short pause during which Shiro held his breath that was broken by a sudden burst of laughter. "Wait, seriously?"

He glanced back at the couch to find Lance watching him, arms crossed over the back and blue eyes concerned. Shiro realized he was twirling a fork nervously through his fingers and forced himself to stop and put it down. He shot Lance what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Maybe he even pulled it off, because Lance dropped his cheek down onto his folded arms and shot him a soft smile in return. "Yes, seriously."

"Mr. flirt with every female within a 20-mile radius?"

"That was in high school, Keith. He's grown up since then."

"He's watching SpongeBob in your living room."

Shiro snorted out a laugh. "Fair point."

Keith made a speculative noise. "He always had the biggest crush on you in school. He tried to hide it by flirting with everyone in sight, but it was kind of obvious."

Shiro blinked and turned his attention back to Lance, who was still watching him over the couch with an expression that was midway between questioning and concerned. "Really? I didn't know that."

"You always were kind of oblivious."

Shiro sighed and started to toy with the fork again. "Or I was trying to be an adult and freaking out about being deployed and you guys were 17 and not really on my radar. You know. Whichever."

"I'm going with oblivious."

"You would."

"So what changed?"

Shiro felt his cheeks flush with the memory of the night when everything had changed and turned to finish putting the breakfast dishes in the sink even though Keith couldn't see him over the phone. "Like I said, he grew up."

"Yeah, I don't think I want to know." Shiro choked out a tight laugh, because no, he probably didn't. "So if you think it's serious, why are you questioning your life choices?"

That one he could answer. "Because I'm trying really hard not to think my boyfriend is hot while laughing at a talking starfish? I mean, that's weird, isn't it?"

Keith sighed. "All of this is weird. Boyfriend, huh?"

"Yeah." Shiro stopped and stared at the wall. "I don't think I've ever said that out loud before."

"Not even to him?"

"No." Shiro pushed away from the sink. "I should probably go."

"Please tell me it's to talk and not to have kinky SpongeBob-related sex, because I don't think I can deal with that."

"I make no promises."

"Shiro!"

"I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay. Be safe!"

Shiro rolled his eyes as Keith parroted his own often-used words back at him and hung up. Dropping his phone onto the counter, he walked the short distance to the living room and dropped down into the corner of the couch Lance had vacated in favor of watching him. He reached out and pulled the younger man close enough that he was practically on his lap and buried his face in his neck. Lance let out a startled laugh but went with the movement. 

"Hey, babe." One hand patted the arms locked tightly around his stomach. Lance turned his head slightly back, but Shiro kept his face buried.

"I may have just told Keith about us."

Lance hummed and tugged gently on the streak of white hair just above his forehead in an attempt to coax him into raising his head. "I kinda thought so. How did it go?"

Shiro shifted enough that he could glance up toward Lance's face. "Okay? Better than I thought it would."

Lance huffed out a laugh and tugged slightly harder. "Meaning that he didn't threaten to smite me to defend your honor?"

Shiro blinked and sat up just enough to really see Lance's expression. "Smite you? Really? Who says that?"

Lance just shrugged, eyes still a little too intent. "I may have watched all of the Lord of the Rings movies with Hunk and Pidge this week. Besides, it fits Keith."

Shiro didn't even try to argue that, because it was kind of true. "He said you had a crush on me in high school."

Lance's eyes went wide and his cheeks flushed pink. He tried to turn away, almost cringing in embarrassment, but Shiro tightened his grip around his waist. "Um, well, yeah, okay, I mean. Wait. How did you not know that?"

"I was kind of distracted at the time." To take any sting out of the words, he lowered his head to the mark on Lance's collarbone and began to trail light kisses up his throat. Lance tilted his head back and made a small noise, but Shiro stopped with one last kiss to his jaw. "You're not mad that I told him, are you?"

Lance slid one hand up to cup Shiro's face. "Of course not. As long as he's not planning on pistols at dawn or something it's all good."

Shiro laughed. "I'm seriously judging your Netflix line up at the moment."

Lance leaned in to kiss him on the nose and cuddled closer against his chest. "So why did you decide to tell him now?"

"I didn't. Decide, I mean." He shook his head. "I told him I was questioning my life choices because I was having a hard time not jumping my boyfriend while he ate breakfast and watched cartoons and things kind of spiraled out of control from there."

Lance stared up at him. "That's a lot of information to hit someone with on a Saturday morning phone call."

"I know." Shiro sighed and leaned futher back into the cushions. "I don't regret it, though. I'm tired of keeping this secret."

"Me too." Lance smiled, expression softening into something that made Shiro's heart flutter again. "So. Boyfriend, huh?"

Shiro smiled back and decided not to tell him that he was repeating Keith's words. "Yeah. You okay with that?"

"I think I can handle it." He pushed himself up and moved to straddle Shiro's thighs. Leaning forward to rest his forearms on Shiro's shoulders, his smile shifted into something that made the heat start coiling again. "We should totally discuss the bit where you wanted to jump me, though."

"Should we?"

"Yes." Lance whispered the word against his lips. "Or you could just show me."

Shiro grunted in agreement and pulled Lance into a deep kiss, hands sliding up the smooth skin of his back under his shirt. Lance had just moved enough to pull it over his head when the SpongeBob theme song suddenly filled the living room with the start of another episode. "Can we at least turn the tv off?"

"No." Lance tossed the shirt behind him and coaxed Shiro forward enough to remove his. Shiro sighed and flopped back against the couch, lips twitching as he regarded the man above him. 

"How is this even my life?"

Lance leaned forward to kiss him again, and Shiro could feel the smile he was trying to hide against his lips. "Just lucky, I guess."

He smiled back and pulled Lance closer, relishing the warm feeling of skin contact. "Yeah, I guess I am."

**Author's Note:**

> When I started writing this instead of finishing up the actual paid work I left for this morning, I thought I'd just combine it with a short klance bit I had into a multi-part post on how not to tell your friends you're dating. And then this got longer and since the stories (and anything else I write) will obviously be completely unrelated in any way except theme, I started a series instead, because why not? If anyone has any requests feel free to let me know, because apparently I'm entertaining myself.


End file.
